


S'ouvre au toucher

by Silu_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Français | French, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, Seeker! Viktor, Seeker! Yuuri, Translation, a ton of spells and harry potter words thrown into the mix because it's fun!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'Open At The Touch' by kiaronna].Peut-être que Nishigori a mis la main sur une mèche de cheveux de Viktor et du Polynectar. Peut-être que tout ça n'est rien d'autre qu'une plaisanterie élaborée. Comme c'est la seule explication logique, Yuuri s'avance, attrape Viktor par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le regarde droit dans les yeux."Nishigori," dit-il en japonais. "Ce n'est pas drôle. Même si ton anglais s'est amélioré depuis que je suis parti.""Ah," souffle en anglais le faux Viktor Nikiforov, la voix rauque et est-ce qu'il est en train de rougir ? "Tu as dit quoi ?""Peut-être qu'on m'a frappé avec un Cognard," songe Yuuri à haute voix. Le sourire de Viktor s'élargit, quelque peu tendu sur les bords. "Peut-être qu'en fait, je ne suis jamais revenu de ma dernière compétition internationale de Quidditch. Peut-être que je suis à l'hôpital en ce moment même et que je suis en train d'halluciner tout ça."Il doit bien y avoir une explication, médicale, magique, mystique, à la présence du meilleur attrapeur de Quidditch au monde sur le seuil de sa porte ; autre que son portrait enchanté, qui quoi qu'il fasse refuse d'arrêter de lui parler.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	S'ouvre au toucher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open At The Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725047) by [kiaronna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaronna/pseuds/kiaronna). 



> Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde, voici une petite histoire de quelques milliers de mots située dans le monde merveilleux du Quidditch professionnel d'Harry Potter !

Yuuri habite peut-être dans une ville moldue, mais tant qu'il place correctement les barrières magiques autour de sa chambre et qu'il ne laisse pas Yuuko entrer, ses parents l'autorisent à collectionner des posters enchantés.

Ce qui est super, parce que même si une photographie moldue de Viktor est magnifique, une image animée a définitivement sa préférence. Il en a seize, d'ailleurs. Et même s'il prétend ne pas en avoir de favorite, il a souvent le regard rivé sur le Viktor qui laisse glisser fréquemment sa robe de Quidditch professionnel, révélant d'un air séducteur ses clavicules et le début de son torse.

Quand il rentre à la maison à la suite de son dernier match international de Quidditch désastreux, il affiche révérencieusement les images animées sur le mur. Quelques jours plus tard, un colis de la part de Phichit arrive par hibou. S'attendant à une plaisanterie (après tout, Phichit ne lui envoie jamais de hiboux, il se plaint toujours que la technologie moldue est bien plus rapide), il l'ouvre. Pose les yeux sur un regard bleu, des cheveux argentés et un sourire serein.

_J'ai trouvé cette perle cachée dans une petite boutique, j'étais sûr que tu l'adorerais ! Tu me manques. - ton meilleur ami, Phichit._

La photographie est magnifique. Quelqu'un (sûrement Phichit) a manifestement posé un filtre dessus, lui donnant une apparence évanescente, telle une aquarelle. Copier la technologie moldue ("Les filtres Snapchat, Yuuri !" insiste Phichit dans sa tête) est devenue tendance ces derniers temps.

En regardant de plus près la photo, Yuuri comprend pourquoi. En aquarelle, les cheveux de Viktor paraissent presque doux au toucher, ses yeux la couleur d'une source pure dans une clairière. La plupart des posters promotionnels sont retouchés dans le but de mettre en valeur Viktor, bien évidemment, souligner son aspect éthéré si célèbre, mais ce poster-là est magnifique de par sa simplicité. Aussi, révérencieusement, Yuuri pose précautionneusement l'image animée sur sa table de nuit.

En dépit de la petite voix dans sa tête qui insiste qu'il faut qu'il se retire de l'équipe professionnelle de Quidditch des Toyohashi Tengu, Yuuri ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à s'entraîner. Il a été une catastrophe ambulante à la dernière compétition internationale, plongeant sur le Vif d'or et finissant dans la boue les mains vides. Pourtant, quand il est à la maison, il danse avec Minako - tente en réalité de parfaire son équilibre au-dessus d'un manche à balai la plupart du temps - enfile ses gants et s'entraîne à attraper encore et encore. Il va jusqu'au Ice Castle d'Hasetsu, qui ironiquement est une parfaite réplique miniature d'un terrain de Quidditch en terme de taille et de structure, et vole entre les poutres.

Tous les soirs, il parle à sa nouvelle image animée. C'est devenu une habitude. Viktor Nikiforov, le sorcier, pulvérise tous les records avec son équipe dans les matchs restants d'une compétition internationale que l'équipe des Tengu a déjà perdue. Le Viktor de la photographie animée, celui qui est près de Yuuri, cligne simplement des yeux de temps en temps. Sourit joliment, parfaitement. Yuuri tente d'imaginer dire ses mots si remplis d'admiration non pas à son image mais à Viktor lui-même - _Je t'ai regardé aujourd'hui encore une fois, et la manière tu as sauté et attrapé le Vif d'or, c'était brillant, si ingénieux, de la véritable magie_. Il sait, bien sûr, que les mots resteraient coincés dans sa gorge si jamais il avait Viktor Nikiforov en face de lui. Il sait bien qu'un joueur de son calibre ne pourra jamais avoir l'occasion de parler à Viktor. Jamais.

Malheureusement, parce que Yuuri n'a pas de chance, c'est quand Yuuri s'entraîne sur son balai à réaliser des mouvements de pole dance particulièrement embarrassants que cela arrive. Il a les cuisses serrées autour du manche en bois, les bras tendus. Car le pole dance _est utile_ , surtout quand on essaye de s'approcher suffisamment près pour attraper le Vif d'or. A part le scandale que cela causerait sur un terrain de Quidditch, il ne comprend pas pourquoi personne n'y a jamais pensé -

"Tu es capable de créer de la musique rien qu'avec les mouvements de ton corps," s'exclame soudain une voix à l'accent russe prononcé. Très, très lentement, Yuuri descend du balai.

"Bonjour ?" glapit-il.

"Bonjour !" Le salue de gestes enthousiastes la _photographie_ _animée_. "C'est incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser son balai comme ça ! Donne-moi une minute, je reviens."

Puis il se lève, ses vêtements virevoltant avec lui et sort du cadre. En prenant la santé mentale de Yuuri au passage.

" _OhmonDieu_ ," chuchote Yuuri. Se précipitant vers sa table de chevet, il se prend son propre balai volant dans la figure avant de plaquer violemment la photo contre sa table de chevet, la dissimulant à sa vue.

Car ce n'est pas une image animée sur laquelle on a passé un filtre magique. C'est un _portrait_.

Et maintenant le Viktor Nikiforov à qui il a confié tous ses secrets, tard dans la nuit, s'est évanoui, parti occuper un autre cadre. Et Yuuri ne veut _surtout pas_ savoir où est situé son autre portrait.

Les portraits ne sont pas les sorciers en eux-mêmes, bien sûr, mais s'ils s'entraînent et observent avec attention leur sujet, et ils peuvent s'en rapprocher, adopter les mêmes comportements que les personnes dont ils sont inspirés.

Cet accent ? Cette manière de parler ? La façon dont il lui a fait un clin d'œil, lui a souri ? Ce portait a été entraîné, c'est évident.

Yuuri ne veut surtout pas savoir dans quel cadre le Viktor du portrait est allé, mais il a malheureusement un horrible pressentiment quant à l'endroit où cette paire d'yeux bleus et ces cheveux argentés ont disparu.

Et décrocher à toute vitesse toutes les images animées de sa chambre ne va pas arrêter la fin du monde, Yuuri le sait bien, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de le faire quand même.

"Aww," se lamente la voix à l'accent russe prononcé, alors que Yuuri fourre les affiches sous son lit. Même si Yuuri a plaqué le portrait face contre table, le Viktor du portrait a profité du fait qu'un coin de l'image soit dans le vide pour venir observer Yuuri à genoux. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ne retire pas tout moi !"

" _Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit que tu étais un portrait ?"_ siffle Yuuri, encore sous le choc. Il redresse la photographie, et Viktor époussette sa robe et regagne son siège tout en lui offrant un sourire rayonnant. Les portraits ne sont pas comme des images animées - ils peuvent parler. Ils n'ont pas à bouger en boucle, ne sont pas obligés de faire un clin d'œil et de sourire comme ils l'ont fait des milliers de fois auparavant.

"La plupart des gens m'aiment bien comme photographie animée," dit Portrait Viktor avec un grand sourire. "Ils n'ont pas envie d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire en fait. Ils veulent juste me voir sourire, rester en place, admirer ma beauté et que je me taise. Tu as plein d'images animées, alors je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais aussi."

"Mais je- je t'ai parlé plein de fois ! Je t'ai raconté -" Il ne finit pas sa phrase, pousse un cri étranglé et plaque son visage contre le matelas de désespoir. "Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi."

"C'est la manière dont tu bouges ton corps, Yuuri. Si je pouvais sortir de ce cadre..." Il soupire, la voix remplie de sous-entendus. Yuuri ne comprend plus rien.

"Si tu pouvais hé bien _quoi_ ," le défie-t-il de continuer, incrédule. Il s'assoit sur ses talons et prend le portrait dans ses mains.

"Mm," fredonne Viktor, un doigt suggestif sur les lèvres. "Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, puisque je _suis_ un portrait et je ne pourrai pas de toute façon honorer mes promesses. Mais je suis sûr que," poursuit-il avec assurance, "dès que je serai là en chair et en os, je te dirai _exactement_ ce que je pense de toi."

Pendant un bref instant, Yuuri imagine Viktor sortir de son portrait, l'aquarelle se déverser hors du cadre sur le sol, avant de s'élever comme une vague et de former le vrai Viktor Nikiforov, l'actuel attrapeur le plus doué de Russie et le _fondateur_ de l'équipe bien partie pour gagner la Coupe du monde.

Mais bien entendu, rien de tel ne se passe. Non, à la place, des bruits bizarres se font entendre au rez-de-chaussée.

"Oh," dit le Viktor en aquarelle, au même moment où Mari appelle Yuuri en criant, "me voilà."

Yuuri n'a pas besoin de son balai pour dévaler les escaliers et courir dans les couloirs du Yu-topia. Ses pieds fonctionnent parfaitement - jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent de marcher, lorsqu'il arrive devant la cheminée.

En réalité, le monde cesse de marcher correctement tout court, car Viktor Nikiforov, à peine vêtu et très légèrement roussi, une pincée de suie saupoudrant parfaitement ses pommettes saillantes et son torse, tel du charbon parsemant le clair de lune, se tient devant sa cheminée.

"Bonjour Yuuri," dit-il et Viktor Nikiforov _sait comment il s'appelle_. "Aurais-tu une baignoire que nous pourrions utiliser ensemble ?"

"N-nous ?" bégaye Yuuri.

"Vous êtes dans un ONSEN," se moque Mari, loin d'être impressionnée, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de Moldus, elle sort sa baguette et fait d'un geste voler les serviettes dans les airs telle une nuée de petites chouettes neigeuses. "Nettoie une chambre pour lui, tu veux, Yuuri ?"

"Oui, une chambre pour ton partenaire d'entraînement," acquiesce Viktor.

Yuuri est bien trop stupéfait pour faire autre chose que courir.

Il grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, ouvre d'un grand geste sa porte et s'enfouit sous les couvertures comme si c'était une sorte de cape d'invisibilité.

_Viktor est là. Il est là dans ma maison, là -_

"Est-ce que nous jouons à un jeu ?" La voix de Viktor gazouille joyeusement de son cadre posé sur la table de chevet. "Est-ce que je suis sur le point de te poursuivre jusque dans ta chambre ? Besoin d'un peu d'intimité ?"

Viktor Nikiforov n'est pas juste _là_. Non, Viktor Nikiforov est _partout_.

* * *

"S'il te plaît," dit Yuuri et il s'incline profondément, tend le portrait à Viktor. Il n'y a personne d'autre qu'eux dans le couloir, la famille de Yuuri occupée à faire autre chose pendant quelques instants précieux. "Prends-le, c'est à toi."

"Hmm," dit Viktor le sorcier.

"Hmm," commente Viktor le portrait, "mais n'étais-je pas beau sur ta table de chevet ? Cela ne te plaisait pas de discuter avec moi tous les soirs, tard dans la nuit, au sujet de -"

"EN FAIT, JE LE GARDE," s'exclame Yuuri sans réfléchir, et il fourre le portrait dans son T-Shirt.

"J'ai déjà un autre cadre pour lui de toute façon," renchérit Viktor, avec un geste de la main dédaigneux. "Je connais bien mon propre portrait. D'ailleurs, en parlant de se connaître, je pense qu'on devrait immédiatement se rapprocher nous deux, Yuuri, si on veut être de bons partenaires d'entraînement de Quidditch !"

"Des partenaires d'entraînement," répète Yuuri, confus, "Tu veux qu'on améliore nos compétences d'attrapeur ? _Ensemble_ ?"

L'équipe de Viktor a remporté la _Coupe du monde_ il y a quatre ans. Et ils vont sûrement gagner celle de cette année aussi. L'équipe de Yuuri a terminé lamentablement à la sixième place, sur seize équipes en jeu, parce que Yuuri a tout fait foirer. L'issue du match reposait sur ses épaules et le Vif d'or lui a glissé entre les doigts, 150 points soudain hors de portée. Il n'a même pas eu l'opportunité de jouer contre Viktor en chair et en os.

"Bien entendu," acquiesce aussitôt Viktor et il sourit largement. "Ensemble. Comme on voulait le faire, à la dernière Coupe du monde."

C'était certainement ce que _Yuuri_ voulait plus que tout au monde, mais il pensait que seuls les membres de son équipe de Quidditch à Mahoutokoro, oh et puis tous les habitants sorciers à Hasetsu le savait. Peut-être que Nishigori a mis la main sur une mèche de cheveux de Viktor et du Polynectar. Peut-être que tout ça n'est rien d'autre qu'une plaisanterie élaborée. Comme c'est la seule explication logique, Yuuri s'avance, attrape Viktor par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Nishigori," dit-il en japonais. "Ce n'est pas drôle. Même si ton anglais s'est amélioré depuis que je suis parti."

"Ah," souffle en anglais le faux Viktor Nikiforov, la voix rauque et est-ce qu'il est _en_ _train_ _de_ _rougir_ ? "Tu as dit quoi ?"

Yuuri le lâche. Recule d'un pas.

"Tu es vraiment Viktor Nikiforov," déclare-t-il, sous le choc.

Le rougissement s'estompe des joues de son interlocuteur, qui penche la tête sur le côté, interrogateur. "Tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Peut-être qu'on m'a frappé avec un Cognard," songe Yuuri à haute voix. Le sourire de Viktor s'élargit, quelque peu tendu sur les bords. "Peut-être qu'en fait, je ne suis jamais revenu de ma dernière compétition internationale de Quidditch. Peut-être que je suis à l'hôpital en ce moment même et que je suis en train d'halluciner tout ça."

Il doit bien y avoir une explication, médicale, magique, mystique à la raison de sa présence ici.

"Si tel était le cas," répond passionnément Viktor, "je ferais apparaître des fleurs par magie pour toi et j'attendrais patiemment ton réveil. Je tiendrais ta main dans la mienne, assis à ton chevet et -"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça !"

Transplaner est suffisamment difficile même quand on se concentre beaucoup. Alors quand on essaye en plus d'échapper aux étranges et perturbantes paroles de votre idole qui paraît vouloir flirter avec vous, cela semble si facile de manquer se désartibuler, de laisser la main que Viktor tentait, subtilement, inexplicablement de prendre dans la sienne, juste là, dans le couloir, sans son propriétaire. Et peut-être qu'en réalité, son cœur battant est resté véritablement là-bas - car sa poitrine est creuse, vide, en manque.

_Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

* * *

Même s'il est l'homme le plus talentueux sur un balai du monde entier, Viktor préfère largement transplaner ou utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se déplacer. "C'est beaucoup mieux pour créer l'effet de surprise," explique-t-il à Yuuri un jour, et il se rapproche de lui, encercle le poignet de ce dernier de sa main. Manifestement, l'épisode dans le couloir est destiné à se répéter. "Mon portrait m'a parlé de ta chambre plein de fois. Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? Maintenant ? De toute façon, je la verrai quand on ira se coucher ensemble un peu plus tard." Yuuri pousse un cri strident, qui ressemble sûrement à s'y méprendre à celui de la mandragore qu'on déracine, et se dégage brusquement.

Il ne veut surtout pas savoir ce que le portrait de Viktor a révélé au sorcier du même nom. A la place, il passe la première journée de Viktor dans sa maison à déplacer des cartons dans sa nouvelle chambre.

"Tu peux sûrement faire ça avec de la magie," fredonne pensivement Viktor, alors que Yuuri dépose sur le sol le dernier carton.

"Il y a des Moldus ici," halète-t-il, s'essuyant le front. "Le tourisme sorcier est en perte de vitesse ces derniers temps, aussi nous avons des clients, hum, moldus. Je ne peux pas faire léviter les cartons dans le couloir." Yuuri est un sportif professionnel. Yuuri ne devrait pas transpirer d'avoir porté des cartons. Yuuri parie que Viktor Nikiforov n'a jamais transpiré de sa vie. Bien que l'idée de Viktor en sueur, ses cheveux virevoltant dans le vent tandis qu'il poursuit le Vif d'or, avec sa peau rosie de transpiration, le fait frissonner et son cerveau - son cerveau. _Son cerveau_. "Est-ce que tu es un Legilimens ?!"

Car il y a des rumeurs. Bien sûr, d'autres rumeurs disent que Viktor est un Fourchelangue ou aux trois-quart Vélane ou une sirène avec des jambes, mais celles-là sont _probablement_ fausses, et puis aucune n'implique que Viktor puisse lire dans son esprit pervers. Mais un Legilimens... cela expliquerait pourquoi Viktor sait ce qu'il espérait à la dernière Coupe du monde, comment il savait que -

"Haha," s'exclame joyeusement Viktor et il s'accroupit, un doigt tapotant ses lèvres d'un air joueur. "Peeeut-être. Pourquoi, tu en es un ?"

"Non !"

Viktor ne sera pas capable de lire dans son esprit, si ce dernier se liquéfie à cause de Viktor lui-même.

Mais jusque-là - jusque-là, Viktor va tout savoir de lui, connaître toutes ses pensées, et Yuuri ne pourra rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

* * *

Viktor ne dort pas dans sa chambre, mais cela ne lui pose aucun problème de lancer un _Alohomora_ sur la porte de la chambre de Yuuri.

"Il est jaloux de moi !" chantonne Portrait Viktor, et Yuuri ne croit pas une seconde à cette idée saugrenue tandis qu'il se presse frénétiquement contre la porte pour la maintenir fermée.

"Yuuuuuuri," dit Viktor.

 _Yuuuuuuuri_ , lui envoie Phichit par message. _Je te promets que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça_.

Yuuri hésite, pèse le pour et le contre de donner au célèbre gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Thaïlande encore plus de munitions, mais le besoin de savoir fait pencher la balance. _Mais si c'était toi_ , répond-il par message, l'air misérable, _tu as utilisé quoi comme philtre d'amour ?_

_POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU PENSES QU'ON A UTILISE UN PHILTRE D'AMOUR ?!_

_EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS ÊTES, COMME LE DIRAIENT LES GOSSES DE POUDLARD, ROULE DES PELLES_

_AH NON, JE SAIS A QUEL POINT TU ES OBSEDE PAR LUI, DIS-MOI PLUTÔT, IL EST BON AU LIT_

_QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE_

_EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR UN ENFANT ILLEGITIME ALORS QUE VIKTOR EST SOUS L'EFFET D'UN PHILTRE D'AMOUR ?_

_J'AI ENTENDU DIRE QUE C'EST PLUTÔT MAUVAIS OU UN TRUC DU GENRE_

Son téléphone vibre toute la nuit, au grand déplaisir à peine voilé de Portrait Viktor.

* * *

Même s'ils vont apparemment devenir des 'partenaires d'entraînement', Viktor n'a aucun problème à prendre son temps pour s'installer.

"Il faut que tu retrouves tes muscles," dit-il, _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ ouvert sur ses genoux. Il feuillette paresseusement les pages avec des mouvements infimes de sa baguette, "et puis après, nous nous entraînerons ensemble." Son chien, Makkachin, le chien le plus magique que Yuuri ait jamais vu, aboie en signe d'acquiescement et s'enroule autour de ses jambes.

Quelques jours après, en revenant aux sources chaudes après son jogging, Yuuri voit la chouette de Viktor voler gracieusement jusqu'à sa fenêtre, une seule plume blanche voletant élégamment jusqu'au sol.

Puis : des hurlements. Yuuri court jusqu'à la chambre de Viktor, en se tordant les mains, se demandant, paniqué, si on est en train de tuer quelqu'un. Yuuri n'est pas du tout bon au duel sorcier. S'il lance un sort pour ouvrir la porte d'un coup et tente de désarmer quelqu'un, il n'est pas sûr d'être d'une grande aide, mais si un mage noir s'apprête à lancer une malédiction à Viktor, il ne se le pardonnera jamais et -

Les hurlements cessent et Viktor émerge, son vêtement traditionnel japonais parfaitement en place et un large sourire toujours aux lèvres.

"C'était une Beuglante," explique-t-il calmement. "Un élève de Durmstrang que je connais." Il se met à rire, un rire légèrement différent de ceux que Yuuri a pu voir jusqu'à présent, un peu étrange - et c'est addictif. Comme de la Bièraubeurre qui s'écoule délicieusement le long de la gorge de Yuuri, et il le _veut_ , le veut tellement.

"Est-ce qu'il... va en envoyer d'autres ?"

"Des Beuglantes, tu veux dire ? Oh, peut-être. Ce sont les seuls types de lettres qu'il envoie, les autres ne lui rendent pas justice. Sa personnalité, c'est... quelque chose. Nous serons chanceux s'il ne vole pas jusqu'ici sur son Nimbus pour nous parler en personne !"

Yuuri a l'impression cette dernière semaine d'avoir été à la fois le sorcier le plus chanceux et le plus malchanceux de tout le monde sorcier, aussi ne sait-il pas vraiment comment réagir. Viktor renvoie une lettre à l'élève au moment du dîner, qui se résume à : _travaille bien, reste à l'école !_ Durmstrang ne semble pas autoriser les élèves à disparaître au beau milieu de l'année scolaire, aussi Yuuri s'habitue prudemment à cette nouvelle addition dans sa vie, sans perturbations extérieures. Peut-être que c'est comme un match de Quidditch. La vie passe aussi vite qu'un éclair, mais rien n'est aussi important que l'éclair doré devant les yeux de l'attrapeur. Et Viktor est cet or, caché, glissant entre ses doigts, tout ce que Yuuri a toujours voulu.

 _Des partenaires d'entraînement_. Yuuri n'est pas sûr de savoir où Viktor l'emmène, mais il sait qu'il le suivra partout où il ira.

* * *

Quand il a retrouvé son poids d'athlète - et _pourquoi_ personne n'a inventé un sort pour perdre du poids facilement, hein ? - il passe une après-midi à laisser les Cognards le poursuivre au Ice Castle d'Hasetsu, protégé par des sorts pour empêcher que les Moldus le voient, et s'entraîne à les éviter.

"Bonjour !" le salue soudain Viktor et un Cognard s'abat brutalement sur le flanc de Yuuri, distrait - il a un mouvement brusque, agrippe son balai et évite de justesse de se fracasser sur la glace en-dessous de ses pieds. Étourdi, il se rappelle de vérifier si Yuuko est là - mais elle n'est pas là. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Yuuri brandit sa baguette, rappelle les Cognards, descend jusqu'à la surface gelée de la patinoire. "Ton équipe serait ravie d'apprendre que tu t'entraînes si sérieusement. Les Toyohashi Tengu disent qu'ils n'ont pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis la dernière Coupe du monde."

Et la manière dont il le dit, assuré, confiant, éclairé... Comme si _lui_ n'avait pas débarqué ici via poudre de cheminette à peine quelques minutes après que son portrait l'ait informé qu'un joueur de Quidditch pathétique en pyjama était en train de faire des mouvements inappropriés de pole dance avec son balai.

Yuuri n'est toujours pas sûr de comment c'est arrivé, d'ailleurs. Il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi Viktor pense que c'est tout à fait normal de soulever le T-Shirt de Yuuri et de murmurer un sort de guérison.

Si proche, si tendrement confiant, et Yuuri ne sait pas du tout quoi faire.

"Est-ce que tu es," parle-t-il sans réfléchir et Viktor lève la tête, concentré à effectuer des mouvements délicats de sa baguette. "Est-ce que tu es toujours comme ça ?" Si sûr de lui, si doux, gentil, sa main chaude posée à plat sur le ventre d'un jeune homme qu'il connaît à peine.

"Si tu aimes le 'comme ça'," répond Viktor, l'air charmeur. "Alors oui."

Yuuri en reste bouche bée. "Tu n'es pas une sorte d'épouvantard inversé, hein ?" demande-t-il en bredouillant. Viktor pourrait être une créature magique, tiens, pour ce qu'il en sait. Il est indéniable qu'il est ensorcelant.

"Un épouvantard inversé ?"

Fermant étroitement les yeux, Yuuri se rend compte, embarrassé, qu'il va maintenant devoir s'expliquer. "Euh, tu sais, les épouvantards lisent ton esprit et prennent la forme de ce dont tu as le plus peur. Et tu n'es pas... l'inverse de ça, hein. Tu ne peux pas regarder dans la tête des gens et devenir ce qu'ils aiment le plus."

Durant ses cours de soins aux créatures magiques à Mahoutokoro, Yuuri s'est peut-être endormi une ou deux fois, parce qu'un jour quelqu'un a décidé que c'était une bonne idée que les élèves doivent s'occuper de Scroutts à pétard à la première heure. Et maintenant, il se rend compte qu'il aurait aimé avoir suivi un peu plus ce que les enseignants avaient raconté.

"Presque tout est possible avec la magie," répond lentement Viktor, l'air pensif.

"Mais toute magie n'est pas bonne," réplique Yuuri.

"Si je pouvais me transformer en ce que tu voulais," riposte Viktor, de manière inexplicable, "Je ne pense pas que cela impliquerait de la magie noire."

"Tout ce qui te blesse est mal," marmonne Yuuri. "Tu peux juste être... toi." Viktor, les iris incroyablement bleus, cligne plusieurs fois rapidement des yeux, et sa baguette disparaît dans les poches de son manteau. Puis il se relève, la trace de ses doigts laissant des picotements sur la peau fine de la hanche de Yuuri.

"Est-ce que tu es toujours comme ça ?" Un écho de ses mots, des lèvres de Viktor. L'air étrangement émerveillé - comme si Yuuri l'avait surpris, lui aussi.

"Toujours comme quoi," répète Yuuri, la voix inexpressive, remettant son T-Shirt en place, dissimulant son ventre. "Frappé par des Cognards parce que je ne suis pas capable de les éviter, tu veux dire."

"Réel," le corrige Viktor, d'une voix douce. "Sans illusions. Sans magie pour te cacher. Juste toi."

"J'ai jeté un sortilège de désillusion sur la patinoire toute entière ?"

"Yuuri," soupire Viktor. Il refuse de s'expliquer davantage.

Et pourtant, quand Yuuri reprend de manière hésitante son vol, Viktor n'hésite pas une seconde à le rejoindre. Ses jambes musclées en parfaite position sur son balai, sa forme totalement aérodynamique, son sourire si éclatant, à en couper le souffle, que Yuuri se demande un bref instant si le Cognard ne lui a pas aussi endommagé un poumon tout à l'heure.

"Est-ce qu'on va vraiment s'entraîner ensemble ?" le questionne Yuuri, à six mètres de haut. Viktor a une équipe entière de Russes qui l'attend dans son pays natal, ses coéquipiers avec qui il pourrait profiter de la basse saison avant que les entraînements pour la Coupe du monde ne reprennent. Son _équipe_ , son précieux temps libre, et il est là avec Yuuri.

Avec un mouvement puissant de son torse, il vient voler juste à côté de Yuuri, les brindilles de leurs balais s'effleurant presque. "Je ne demande pas mieux," lui assure Viktor.

Et alors que Yuuri a à peine bougé, il a l'impression d'avoir fait un looping sur son balai avec tous les papillons qui virevoltent dans son ventre.

* * *

Les entraînements de Quidditch à deux se passent étonnamment bien. Ils s'entraînent tôt le matin, jusque tard dans la nuit, et puis il y a un vendredi en particulier. Ce jour-là, Yuuri est épuisé, ses cuisses lui font mal et son dos gémit de douleur. Ils sont sur le chemin de retour de la patinoire. Viktor est en train d'observer les nuages, ses doigts refermés sur sa baguette dans sa poche.

"Tu ne peux pas changer le temps qu'il fait," l'avertit Yuuri, et il tend la main, attrape son bras pour arrêter son geste. Viktor se tourne vers lui, capture sa main dans le creux de son coude. Il lui sourit.

"A ton avis, qu'est-ce que Yuuko pense que tu _fais_ ici ?" Yuuko, charmante Yuuko, qui même si elle a capturé le cœur sorcier de Nishigori, reste une Moldue. Yuuri a hâte que les filles deviennent assez grandes pour qu'elle soit enfin officiellement autorisée à savoir la vérité sur le travail sorcier de Nishigori. En attendant, les triplées sont en train de causer encore plus de bêtises, jeunes sorcières qui ne contrôlent pas encore leurs pouvoirs bourgeonnants.

"Elle pense que je suis, ah, un patineur artistique réservé et timide."

"Et tu ne l'es pas."

"Si, je... patine." _Réservé_ , ça me correspond bien aussi.

"Je veux te voir _patiner_!"

"Tu veux me voir tomber, tu veux dire," rectifie Yuuri en fronçant le nez.

"Absurde. Si je voulais te voir tomber, je n'aurais qu'à regarder les enregistrements de Quidditch. Tu tombes de beaucoup plus haut." Yuuri ne peut s'empêcher de jeter à Viktor un regard blessé, ne peut cacher la manière dont les paroles du Russe le font tressaillir. Il enlève inconsciemment sa main du bras de Viktor, reste légèrement en retrait alors qu'un instant auparavant, ils marchaient côte à côte. Yuuri est tombé dans bien trop de matchs importants, il le sait bien. Il sait que c'est comme ça que les autres le voient. "Quoi ?"

"Rien, rentrons," dit-il, les dents serrées.

"Je t'ai blessé," réalise Viktor, probablement après avoir lu son esprit et toutes les pensées sombres et horribles qui y tournent en boucle. Il l'attrape par le poignet. "Yuuri. Ce n'était pas mon intention."

Et étrangement, Yuuri _sait_ que c'est vrai. Sait que malgré les mots parfois durs et insensibles de Viktor, la manière qu'il a de faire étalage de sa magie si facilement, ce n'est pas ça qui le définit. Les dernières semaines ont été remplies de rires, du vent dans leurs cheveux tandis qu'ils s'élevaient haut dans le ciel sur leurs balais, contemplant les lumières du festival, de la crème glacée dégoulinant le long de leurs mentons, de la magie crépitant au bout de leurs baguettes. Ils ont même pris un Portoloin vers Durmstrang une fois, pour aller voir l'élève blond, Yurio, pourchasser le Vif d'or comme si ce dernier l'avait personnellement offensé.

Viktor est brillant, aimant, gentil et Yuuri _le veut_ _tellement_.

"Je sais," dit simplement Yuuri. Et Viktor le serre plus étroitement, juste une fois, avant de le relâcher. "Je comprends."

Quand Yuuri est assez à l'aise pour laisser Viktor l'observer des patins aux pieds et sur la glace au lieu d'être sur un balai en plein air, des bras grands ouverts l'attendent à la fin de sa démonstration.

"Vole avec moi," dit Viktor, et c'est comme une incantation qui fait tourner la tête à Yuuri, et puis ils s'envolent dans la nuit, derrière le Ice Castle d'Hasetsu. Sous un ciel clair, limpide, étincelant d'étoiles, si profondément, impossiblement bleu.

Et ils s'élèvent haut, haut, plongent, tombent. Un tonneau, quatre fois dans l'air, une vrille, une pirouette sur le manche de son balai pendant que Viktor le regarde faire, le souffle coupé avant d'éclater de rire. Ils forment des zigzags encore et encore, au clair de lune, s'approchent, de plus en plus - et quand Yuuri finit son looping, la tête à l'envers, Viktor est juste là. Il s'invite dans son espace, comme porté par la brise qui souffle au-dessus de la mer. Il vole, juste assez près pour embrasser le ciel.

Embrasse les lèvres de Yuuri à la place.

 _Je t'aime_ , chante l'esprit de Yuuri, et il est certain que Viktor peut l'entendre.

* * *

" _Accio_ Yuuri," fredonne Viktor et il tapote le bout de sa baguette contre les lèvres de Yuuri. Et ça en dit long, quand Yuuri ne se met pas à rougir et bégayer comme c'était son habitude au début, mais se penche simplement, dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

La potion que préparait Minako dans son chaudron explose à côté d'eux, et elle plisse les yeux d'un air suspicieux dans leur direction par-dessus le bar. "Depuis combien de temps ?" questionne-t-elle en japonais.

 _Clairement pas_ _assez_ , songe Yuuri. Cela fait des mois que Viktor est ici ; la véritable saison de Quidditch va bientôt commencer. Les Tengu ont gracieusement proposé qu'il réintègre l'équipe - même si Yuuri n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi. Il n'a aucun doute sur le fait que les Russes attendent avec impatience l'arrivée de leur leader.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Viktor va partir. Yuuri restera ici, avec son cœur brisé, sa baguette dans ses mains tremblantes, espérant qu'ils se rencontreront un jour de nouveau sur un terrain de Quidditch. Peut-être, si Yuuri est suffisamment chanceux, Viktor acceptera de transplaner et de lui rendre visite les weekends.

Viktor l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il sait ce à quoi Yuuri est en train de penser, sait ce qu'il veut. Ils restent tous deux silencieux.

* * *

"Quelle était ta matière préférée à l'école ?"

"La divination," répond Viktor du tac-au-tac. Yuuri plisse les yeux. Les magazines de Quidditch aiment à dire que c'est la magie noire, les fangirls les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Viktor déclare _divination_ , et il éteint les lumières de la chambre d'un coup de baguette.

Maintenant que Yuuri y pense, la divination, ça a du sens.

"Ce sont les histoires, c'est ça," réalise-t-il. "Les histoires que tu vois, les histoires du futur, l'avenir que tu lis. C'est pour ça que tu aimes ça."

Viktor blottit sa tête contre l'épaule de Yuuri, sa respiration profonde, relaxée. "Oui." La sensation de Viktor dans ses bras est plus puissante que n'importe quelle potion de sommeil, n'importe quel sortilège destiné à apaiser. Ils sont l'un contre l'autre, détendus, dans le calme, écoutant distraitement le bruit sourd que fait la queue de Makkachin sur les couvertures à leurs pieds. "Yuuri."

"Mm. Oui ?"

"Je n'ai jamais vu mon futur, quand je faisais de la divination. Je fixais des boules de cristal et des feuilles de thé pendant des heures."

"Ah, ça a l'air horrible," grogne Yuuri, mais il est biaisé. La matière préférée de Yuuri était la métamorphose - _un sorcier flexible_ \- avaient l'habitude de dire ses professeurs. La divination ne l'intéressait pas trop ; juste une matière où il avait l'impression que son anxiété chronique était marquée dans les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête, des promesses terribles d'un avenir sombre et noir.

Mais les étoiles sont bien plus calmes, quand il les observe avec Viktor.

"Tu es un _non-croyant_ ," s'exclame Viktor, et il se tortille dans les bras de Yuuri, indigné.

"Je boirai plein de thé pour toi, pour que tu me lises mon avenir," réplique Yuuri avec un sourire en coin. "Je ne croirai peut-être pas forcément ce que tu me diras par contre ?"

"Espèce d'homme sans cœur," marmonne Viktor dans le T-Shirt que Yuuri porte pour dormir. Il paraît alors sur le point de s'endormir, les paumes de ses mains traçant gentiment des arabesques sur le dos de Yuuri.

 _J'aimerais pouvoir construire mon futur avec toi_ , songe Yuuri et comme en réponse à son appel silencieux, Viktor lève la tête, le regarde.

"Je vois mon futur maintenant."

"Dans les boules de cristal ?" murmure Yuuri.

"En toi," répond Viktor, et le silence se fait dans la nuit.

* * *

Les Toyahashi Tengu ont leur premier entraînement pour la Coupe du monde de Quidditch dans une semaine. S'entraîner avec Viktor est devenu si fréquent, si intense, que Yuuri vole dans son sommeil - avec Viktor comme compagnon, même dans ses rêves.

Yuuri se demande quand Viktor va partir, et il est terrifié à l'idée de demander. Même si Viktor entend probablement sa question puisqu'il lit dans son esprit - après tout, elle tourne en boucle dans la tête de Yuuri - il ne lui donne pas de réponse.

"Oh," dit Viktor un soir. Il tire les rideaux de sa chambre. Ce n'est pas un _oh_ particulièrement expressif, mais Yuuri le connaît maintenant. Yuuri le connaît bien. Il va chercher ses vêtements, les lui tend avec une main qu'il refuse de laisser trembler. "Yakov m'a envoyé un sombral," poursuit Viktor. "Il veut sûrement que je monte dessus pour rentrer en Russie."

Yuuri regarde par la fenêtre. Ne voit rien.

"Viktor," dit-il, la voix mesurée. "Tu l'as vu, dehors."

"Oui," répond ce dernier, et Yuuri ouvre les bras et Viktor court vers lui et il n'y a rien de plus - pas de baguettes magiques, pas de balais volants, pas de magie, juste Viktor et Yuuri, Yuuri et Viktor, jusqu'à ce que l'esprit de Yuuri en soit rempli, qu'il ne puisse penser qu'à ça, qu'il n'imagine que ça. Dans son esprit, une seule pensée : _reste avec moi, pour toujours_ , et Viktor doit _le savoir_. Les mots se tordent dans sa bouche, une malédiction qu'il se refuse à lancer. "Dis-moi de rester, Yuuri. Demande-moi d'être avec toi, pour toujours."

Yuuri ne le fait pas.

* * *

Portrait Viktor est parti de son cadre, lui aussi. Yuuri ne le remarque que lorsqu'il se décide à retourner dans sa propre chambre pour dormir. Tout est calme. Tout est vide.

Yuuri affiche de nouvelles images animées : le visage de Viktor, partout sur ses murs, Yuuri juste à côté.

* * *

L'équipe de Quidditch n'est plus la même. Non pas que Yuuri ait passé beaucoup de temps avec les membres de l'équipe personnellement - un attrapeur suit différents entraînements, a un but différent à atteindre, et ne parle aux batteurs qu'en de rares occasions. Être attrapeur peut être la position la plus solitaire au sein d'une équipe de Quidditch, quelque chose de bien connu et pourtant souvent sous-estimé ; mais ravir l'or nécessite d'être seul.

Minami Kenjirou, un poursuiveur tout juste intégré à l'équipe de Quidditch de Mahoutokoro, le fixe férocement du regard.

"Je vais marquer tellement de buts pour toi," annonce-t-il.

"Euh," dit Yuuri.

"Si je marque une centaine de buts - NON ! Un _millier_ de buts," poursuit-il, s'approchant de lui au fur et à mesure sur son balai, le Souafle sous le bras. "Est-ce que tu réfléchiras à signer un autre contrat avec les Tengu ?"

"Euh," dit Yuuri.

Un contrat. Yuuri est un sportif professionnel, et il a signé un contrat, et il se termine après la Coupe du monde.

L'équipe de Russie n'a _pas besoin_ d'un attrapeur, se force-t-il à se rappeler brutalement. Ils ont déjà Viktor.

Il y a apparemment des limites à jusqu'où la magie peut vous emmener. Pour voyager entre la Russie et le Japon, il y a le réseau de la poudre de cheminette, les sombrals, les balais, transplaner - mais toutes ces choses prennent du temps.

Il a déjà pris tellement du temps de Viktor.

* * *

Le Vif d'or, même si c'est une balle enchantée maintenant, était à l'origine un oiseau. Un animal vivant, palpitant, qui respirait, à capturer, garder, utiliser. Yuuri ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu être attrapeur, autrefois.

Pour autant, le reste de l'équipe des Toyahashi Tengu semblent tout à fait contents d'étancher leur soif de sang sorcier ; des Cognards et des coups de balais soigneusement étudiés les emmèneront jusqu'à la finale. Un Tengu est une créature ailée légendaire, un esprit malin, mais par nature, on peut toujours facilement le tromper.

"Nous savons que tu t'es entraîné avec Viktor Nikiforov," dit leur entraîneur, la veille de leur premier match de la Coupe du monde. "Si nous avons un match contre lui, on espère que tu arriveras à rester concentré." Yuuri doute en son for intérieur que la question se posera de toute façon.

Cependant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, entre attraper le Vif d'or, reproduire le plongeon en piqué, signature de Viktor, sous les acclamations tonitruantes de la foule et se récolter un saignement de nez à cause de sa rencontre avec un Cognard, les Tengu arrivent à se placer de nouveau dans le top 8.

Et s'il veut rencontrer Viktor sur le même terrain de Quidditch, alors il va falloir qu'il donne tout ce qu'il a pour gagner la Coupe du monde. Yuuri n'a jamais volé aussi vite, ne s'est jamais autant senti faire corps avec son balai.

Et quand il s'apprête à disputer le dernier match, marchant sur le terrain, saluant la foule, Yuuri peut à peine croire qu'il est _là_. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était de voler aux côtés de Viktor ; et on a déjà exaucé son souhait. Et maintenant, les voilà qui se tiennent l'un en face de l'autre, adversaires, tendus sur leurs balais, attendant, fébriles, le signal de départ.

C'est parti !

"Ne me quitte pas des yeux," le taquine Viktor, la voix rauque, et c'est incroyable. Il y a une Coupe du monde de Quidditch à la clef, et pourtant il arrive à faire rire Yuuri.

"Non, _toi_ , ne me quitte pas des yeux," réplique Yuuri et il s'élance sur son balai, le devance, et Viktor n'a plus d'autre choix que de le regarder.

Mais même pendant un match, ils se connaissent trop bien, connaissent par cœur les habitudes de vol de l'un et de l'autre. Ils se tournent autour comme dans une danse ; un mouvement d'épaules presque imperceptible et Yuuri va tourner, mais les yeux légèrement écarquillés de Viktor et son regard perçant ne trompent pas - il l'a vu.

Le Vif d'or.

Viktor le fixe du regard, puis il accélère, le dépasse à une vitesse folle, et le tourbillon d'air qu'il dégage aspire Yuuri dans son sillage, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles. Viktor est connu pour sa vitesse, ses virages en épingle. Des matchs de Quidditch ont parfois duré des jours, car aucun attrapeur n'avait réussi à attraper le Vif d'or. Les matchs de Viktor Nikiforov sont terminés avant que la foule n'ait eu le temps de réagir, sa performance parfaite, son exécution maîtrisée, sans défaut.

Yuuri, lui, a de l'endurance. Un Vif d'or a des trajectoires de vol qui reviennent, qui peuvent être manipulées si on vient à lui par certains angles - il peut maintenir Viktor à distance du Vif d'or, jusqu'à ce que l'autre attrapeur se fatigue.

Il espère que ce sera possible. Et cela marche, pendant quelques précieuses minutes. Puis Viktor a l'approche parfaite, lève le bras et -

Yuuri s'accroupit sur son balai. Saute.

Yuuri est en train de tomber, la main refermée sur un battement de cœur palpitant et la poigne d'un autre homme, les pieds dans le vide.

"Yuuri," dit Viktor, "ne me lâche pas. Tiens-toi à moi."

Mais il ne peut pas. Jamais, jamais, il n'arrive jamais à tenir.

Le Vif d'or a été touché, ses ailes repliées et il dégringole à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que Viktor _plonge_ , son balai incapable de soutenir leurs poids combinés.

"Tu es FOU !" hurle Yuuri. Et ils tombent en chute libre ensemble, le terrain s'approchant d'eux à grande vitesse, si incroyablement vert. "Tu es fou, tu es fou, pourquoi est-ce que tu as -"

"C'est toi qui _as sauté de ton balai en premier_ , on est à plus de cinquante mètres au-dessus du sol, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours être aussi compétitif, hein, tu -"

Et alors qu'ils tombent encore et encore à une vitesse vertigineuse, Viktor arrive encore à le faire rire. Peu importe à quelle vitesse ils chutent, ils sont ensemble, se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, s'étreignent.

Le sortilège de lévitation les frappe et ils ont l'impression de tomber dans l'eau. Ils flottent comme dans une bulle, le souffle court, à hauteur des gradins. Personne n'applaudit.

"Qui a eu ce foutu Vif d'or ?" s'écrie un spectateur.

"C'est toi qui l'as," s'exclament-ils en chœur, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Etincelant innocemment sur le terrain en-dessous, désactivé, voilà le Vif d'or. Plus tard, ils apprendront que, d'après la mémoire tactile de la surface dorée, ils l'ont attrapé ensemble. Ils le poseront sur le manteau de leur cheminée, et il ne s'ouvrira que lorsqu'ils le tiendront entre leurs paumes, les mains enlacées.

"Mais cela n'arrive tout simplement _jamais_ ," s'écrie un arbitre en regardant le score. "Alors, ils sont... les deux équipes sont... à égalité ?"

"Il n'y a jamais eu _égalité_ pour une Coupe du monde de Quidditch !"

Et il y a peut-être bien eu une révolte parmi les spectateurs, au plus grand déplaisir de l'Espagne, l'hôte de cette saison, mais Yuuri et Viktor sont bien loin de tout ça, dans leur propre monde.

"Tu m'as manqué," lui dit Viktor. Et même si Yuuri vient de faire une chute libre de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, il n'a jamais ressenti cette sensation dans son ventre auparavant.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi," dit-il, la voix pleine de larmes, et il l'étreint férocement. "Je suis désolé. Je suis égoïste, je sais que c'est égoïste mais je te veux à Hasetsu. Je te le dis à haute voix, même si je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà entendu un million de fois -"

"C'est la première fois," l'interrompt Viktor, d'un air émerveillé. "C'est la première fois que tu m'as demandé de rester à Hasetsu, de rester près de toi, depuis la dernière Coupe du monde."

"Mais," proteste Yuuri, et il croise le regard de Viktor. "Tu es un _Legilimens_ ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je pensais ?"

"Je suis un _quoi_ ," s'exclame Viktor et d'une certaine manière - d'une certaine manière, toutes les choses qu'il a faites que Yuuri désirait désespérément, qu'il voulait si fort, qu'il a souhaitées dans son esprit un million de fois, toutes ces choses... Viktor ne les a jamais entendues. Il ne lisait pas dans l'esprit de Yuuri, il le _connaissait_ juste, voulait ce que Yuuri voulait, tous deux en bouleversante harmonie.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, cependant. Et peut-être que ce n'est pas normal d'avoir cette discussion en public, devant une foule en pleine émeute alors qu'ils flottent encore tous deux dans les airs, mais leur relation n'a jamais été des plus conventionnelles.

"Comment savais-tu que je voulais être avec toi," chuchote Yuuri, "à la dernière Coupe du monde ?"

Quiconque a été suffisamment prévenant pour leur jeter un sortilège de lévitation commence à les laisser doucement flotter jusqu'au sol, jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds touchent terre.

"Apparemment," commente Viktor, "nous avons plus de choses à nous dire que ce que je croyais."

* * *

Ils sont en train de se préparer pour le gala du championnat - organisée par une équipe espagnole confuse et dans tous ses états, encore en train de se remettre de ce qui est connu désormais comme La Double Emeute - tout en ayant leur discussion plus que nécessaire. Viktor pince les lèvres et ajuste la cravate de Yuuri pendant qu'il raconte son histoire.

"J'ai fait _quoi_ au gala du championnat de l'année dernière ?"

"Mm," fait Viktor pensivement. "Hé bien, tu étais sous Veritaserum, parce que quelqu'un en avait mis dans le vin de fleurs de sureau. Pour rendre la fête plus excitante, je suppose. Je pense que vu la manière dont un membre de l'équipe canadienne disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, il pensait plutôt avoir pris une dose illégale de Felix Felicis en espérant que cela l'aide à avouer ses sentiments. Après tout, plus personne ne fait vraiment attention à l'usage de substances réglementées." _Oh non_ , songe Yuuri et il s'effondre, se prend la tête dans les mains.

"Alors quand j'étais sous l'influence du Veritaserum, je... je t'ai demandé d'être mon partenaire d'entraînement ?" Au moins, il n'avait pas demandé à Viktor d'être son _partenaire_ tout court, dans le sens romantique du terme. Yuuri trouve du réconfort dans cette pensée un bref instant, avant que Viktor ne réponde.

"Tu m'as demandé de rester près de toi et de ne jamais te quitter," corrige tendrement Viktor. Instantanément, Yuuri se demande s'il est possible de se jeter un _Avada_ _Kedavra_ sur soi-même de pure honte. Avant qu'il ne puisse davantage s'attarder sur cette idée, Viktor enlace ses mains dans les siennes, et une expression émerveillée, pleine de joie, prend place sur son visage. "Tous les autres, ils disaient tous ces choses horribles, hilarantes - des choses cruelles, des confessions, des paroles terribles - et toi... toi... tu étais là et... tu clamais ton amour, ton admiration, comme si c'était la seule vérité que tu connaissais. Tu étais tellement sincère, sans artifice, naturel et parfait. Je t'aime quand tu es timide, Yuuri. Je t'aime quand tu es audacieux. Mais quand tu es honnête avec tes sentiments, quand tu montres par tes actes ce que tu ressens vraiment, hé bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi."

Et il n'y a rien qui empêche Yuuri d'embrasser son sourire. Les étincelles qui le parcourent suite au contact de leurs lèvres sont plus magiques que toute sa scolarité à Mahoutokoro.

"Et qu'as-tu répondu à ce sorcier fou qui t'a demandé une chose aussi folle ?"

Viktor rit, sa voix un doux ronronnement quand il répond. "Je lui ai dit que je resterai près de lui." Il poursuit, "Que je l'attraperai, peu importe où il ira, à l'instant même s'il me le demandait. Même si cela m'a pris trois ans, pour aller le rejoindre, et un portrait indiscret pour me dire que j'étais toujours désiré, et qu'il était toujours aussi parfait. Je lui ai dit qu'il était mon Vif d'or."

Le cœur de Yuuri bat aussi vite que les ailes d'un Vif d'or.

"Est-ce que," souffle Yuuri, "cette nuit-là, avais-tu bu toi aussi du sérum de vérité ?"

"Oh." Viktor hausse les épaules, le câline. "Oui. Même si le Veritaserum ne change pas grand-chose chez moi, quand je suis avec toi."

Yuuri pense aux mots crus et parfois sans tact, à mentir non pas avec des paroles mais avec ses expressions du visage. A des vérités qui paraissaient bien trop belles pour être vraies, à un sorcier si doux et gentil, que Yuuri s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il transplane loin de lui, mais qui pourtant reste, reste, reste.

"Non," rit-il. "J'imagine que non."

Le cadre du portrait de Viktor à Hasetsu est désert, ce Viktor Nikiforov capturé il y a bien longtemps quelque part dans le monde, passant son temps à explorer, visiter et rêver d'un chez-lui. Viktor, qui souriait parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de lui, parce qu'il avait été peint de cette façon. Mais un portrait n'est pas le sorcier.

 _Reste avec moi_ , pense Yuuri, _reste avec moi pour toujours_.

Et cette fois, il le dit à voix haute.

* * *

"Yuuri," dit Viktor durant le gala du championnat, seulement légèrement alcoolisé, et il agite ses doigts aux cals marqués à force d'utiliser son balai. "Est-ce que ça te dirait d'avoir un portrait, un jour ?"

"Je ne sais pas si je -"

Et c'est son cadeau d'anniversaire, l'année suivante. L'artiste est généreux, les traits du visage de Yuuri avantageux, avec une étincelle dans ses yeux. Portrait Yuuri ajuste ses lunettes à monture bleue d'un doigt tremblant, les regarde timidement, les joues rougies, avant de fourrer son visage dans son écharpe. Sur son annulaire brille une alliance en or, qui brille aussi sur le doigt du véritable Yuuri désormais.

"Bonjour," dit-il.

"C'est ton portrait craché," proclame Viktor, l'air tendre. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour les deux portraits sur le manteau de la cheminée de l'appartement de Viktor. La cheminée qui ouvre l'accès au réseau de la poudre de cheminette qu'ils utilisent régulièrement, permettant à Viktor de continuer à mener son équipe à la victoire et à Yuuri, de remplir l'étrange promesse faite à Minami de signer de nouveau un contrat avec les Tengu.

Il n'y a de la place que pour un seul cadre, posé là sur le manteau, parfaitement à l'aise. Et juste au-dessus, se trouve le Vif d'or qu'ils ont attrapé ensemble. Mais cela n'est pas un problème.

"Il te ressemble de plus en plus chaque jour," observe Yuuri. Un portrait n'est pas le sorcier en lui-même. Mais avec leurs deux portraits blottis l'un contre l'autre tendrement, l'air parfaitement contents, au sein du même cadre, il est devenu difficile de séparer la peinture de sa muse.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : Je suis sûre à un million de pour cent que dans n'importe quel univers alternatif qui inclut de la magie ou des illusions, Yuuri croirait que l'arrivée de Viktor est due à une blague ou à un tour qu'on lui a joué. ES-TU VRAIMENT VIKTOR ? NON VRAIMENT, QUI ÊTES-VOUS. QUEL SORTILEGE C'EST. EST-CE QU'ON T'A MIS SOUS DOLORIS ET TU AS ETE FORCE DE VENIR ICI.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ! Et merci énormément pour votre soutien et votre amour ! Je lis tous les commentaires et je les chéris vraiment beaucoup. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Désolée si je me suis trompée en utilisant des trucs d'Harry Potter, j'aime bien m'amuser avec les concepts.
> 
> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur mon tumblr si vous voulez venir y faire un tour et me dire bonjour, j'en serai très heureuse !
> 
> Victuuri n'arrête pas de se rouler des pelles tous les jours et c'est très gênant pour leurs équipes respectives de Quidditch professionnel ^^
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Cette jolie fanfiction est de kiaronna, qui a aussi écrit Ivre de toi et Tiens bon (On rentre à la maison) ^^ Merci à elle, pour ses magnifiques histoires ! Je voulais depuis longtemps faire une traduction dont l'histoire se passerait dans le monde d'Harry Potter mais post-Poudlard, et c'est maintenant chose faite ! J'apprécie beaucoup cette fanfiction pleine de bons sentiments et toute légère et j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment en la lisant ! Surtout, surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si ça vous a plu ! Je vous dis à bientôt sur une prochaine traduction ^^ !


End file.
